Austin And Ally love story
by yengvue22
Summary: Sorry if it sucks, I'm a 11 years old so please read and Review.


_Love Story_

I do not own Austin and Ally except the plot

**At the comicstore a guy named Dez was talking so loud that everybody heard what he said and all that stuff. He was talking to someone on the phone very loud that you can hear outside of The Comic Store. So Lavina was telling Dez to talk quietly so no one can hear what you are saying. So instead of talking quietly he just went out of the comic store. On the next day Lavina best friend Trish walk into the store and told her friend some great news. **

'**What is it', said Lavina.**

'**Its the school new change', said Trish**

'**So whats the new change', said Lavina**

'**They added all you can eat buffet', said Trish**

'**Wow that's really awesome to have', said Lavina**

**So at school Dez was talking to his friend Yeng about when he saw a pretty girl at the comic store yesterday,yesterday.**

'**Either way why did she come to you', said Yeng**

'**I was talking to my brother about his break up on yesterday,yesterday;, said Dez**

**When the two girl and boy came out of school they all went to the comic store but a different they came by Dez and Lavina saw each other again and said I know you from somewhere and then they said oh you were the one that told me to be quiet on my phone talk I was the one to tell you to be quiet because you are a big mouth guy and you are a big fat lady.**

'**How dare you talk to me like that', said Lavina**

'**So you were the one to say something mean to me', said Dez**

**So they both were grumbling at each other.**

**Stop it you two right now', Yeng yelled.**

**Okay dang god,' they both said.**

**So they all became friends after the fight they have yesterday.**

**On the next day when they meet at the comic store hey big mouth, big fat lady, Yengi, and Lavina. They say hey to each other, but then Dez (big mouth), and Trish (big fat lady) glared at each other like internal enemies. Then they stop staring at each other. Then Yeng said what are you guys doing today. All of them said nothing. So they all went to school into the cafeteria for the buffet. When they got out of school they went back to the comic store and have a little talk about they did at school time or before school. When they were in the comic store something happen badly. Someone had stole jewelry in the comic store when they almost went out of the store. Then Jake and Yeng went after the burglar and tried to stop him. After they did the police rewarded them for helping them catch the burglar. Then Trish and Lavina said you're so brave and courageous and all that stuff. Oh Dez you're so courageous and powerful.**

"**Oh Dez you're so courageous and powerful,"said Trish.**

"**Oh geez that is really nice for you to say that,"said Dez.**

"**Oh that ok,"said Trish**

**When Trish said that dez and her blushed a lot because they say all that stuff to each other. Me and Lavina said stop doing that Dez and Trish.**

"**What do you mean," said both of them.**

"**I mean you guys have to stop blushing at each other that is just weird," said me and Lavina.**

**Well ok we will stop blushing at each other," said both of them.**

"**Thank you," said both of them.**

**When it was school time Yeng and Lavina saw Trish and Dez talking to each other like they had a secret. Yeng and Lavina thought that they were dating or something. After that they had prom night. Everybody needed a date for prom in just 15 more days left until prom begins. They have to put everything up because they have prom so they have to put it up. When they needed a date Dez asked Trish to go prom with him.**

"**Well you go to prom with me" Dez said nervously as he asked her.**

"**Yes I will go to prom with you.**

**Then Yeng asked Lavina "Well you go to prom with me" She said yes. **

"**Hey Trish, what are you doing today?" Dez asked as he walks into the room with a big bouquet behind is back.**

"**Nothing, I have to get fired from Daddy's McGrill," She shrugged as she looks up at him.**

"**Okay, so uh here, I want to give you this?" Dez said nervously handing her the bouquet. She took it and smelled them.**

"**Aw thank you," She smiled.**

"**So, I was wondering maybe you want to go out on a date with me tonight?" Yeng asked nervously rubbing his neck.**

"**I love too, but why?**

" **Trish asked.**

"**Well, you are a smart girl, who likes to boss people around and who manages stuff, and very pretty," Dez smiled. **

"**Aw thank you, your pretty sweet yourself," Trish blushed.**


End file.
